412 Transport Squadron
|disbanded= |identification_symbol=A falcon volant |identification_symbol_label=Squadron Badge |aircraft_transport=CC-144 Challenger }} No. 412 Transport Squadron of the Royal Canadian Air Force is one of three transport squadrons attached to CFB Trenton in Trenton, Ontario. This squadron, however, is based out of Ottawa, Ontario. It had formerly been attached to CFB Ottawa, which closed in 1994. The squadron operates with a strength of about 29 out of the Pilot Officer John Gillespie Magee, Jr. Annex. The Annex officially opened on January 11, 1995.DND - Canada's Air Force - History Retrieved 2010-08-21 No. 412 Squadron began as a unit of the Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF) during the Second World War. History tanks, preparing to attack Tilly-sur-Seulles, pass a crash–landed Spitfire of 412 Squadron, 17 June 1944]] World War 2 Number 412 (Transport) Squadron was formed in 1949, but traces its history back to two separate squadrons: Number 12 Communications Flight at RCAF Station Ottawa and 412 (Fighter) Squadron, which was formed at RAF Digby, England on June 30, 1941. John Gillespie Magee, the author of the famous aviation poem, "High Flight", was serving with 412 Squadron when he was killed in a mid-air collision in his Spitfire in 1941. Number 412 Squadron (squadron code 'VZ') was equipped with the Supermarine Spitfire Vb and served at a number of RAF Stations in the United Kingdom In October 1943, the squadron joined RCAF 126 Wing, part of the RAF Second Tactical Air Force. It was re-equipped with the Supermarine Spitfire IXb in November and began operating over Northern France in preparation for the Operation Overlord, the D-Day landings. The squadron was moved to in France in June 1944, only days after the Allied landings and operated on continental Europe for the remainder of the war. The squadron was based at Wunstorf, Germany when the war ended in May 1945. Post–War After the Second World War, Number 12 Communications Flight was re-assigned as 412 Squadron on April 1, 1947, and renamed 412 (Composite) Squadron based at Rockcliffe. In 1955, the 412 moved to Uplands. In the late 1970s a sub-unit was established at CFB Lahr in West Germany. This operation closed in 1993. In 1994, CFB Ottawa (Uplands) closed and 412's fleet was moved to a civilian hangar at Ottawa International Airport. All aircraft are maintained by Transport Canada on behalf of the Canadian Forces. Current role Today, 412 Squadron provides transport for high level government officials and foreign VIPs while they are in Canada. The squadron uses six CC-144 Challenger business jets. Aircraft operated Aircraft used by 412 include: * Supermarine Spitfire * North American Harvard * Beechcraft Expeditor (C-45) * Douglas Dakota (C-47) * 1 CL-5 North Star 1949-1966 * 2 de Havilland Comet 1A 1953-1963 * 2 CL-44 Yukon 1961-1978 - VIP configuration * 1 de Havilland Dash 7 - based at Lahr 1980-1987 * 2 de Havilland Dash 8 - based at Lahr 1987-93 * 1 CL-66 Cosmopolitan 1960-1980 * 7 Dassault Falcon 20 1968-1985 See also *Royal Canadian Air Force VIP aircraft *Bombardier Challenger 600 *Air transports of heads of state and government - Canada References Further reading * External links * Category:Military history of Canada Category:Canadian Forces aircraft squadrons Category:Military units and formations established in 1949 Category:Article XV squadrons of World War II